FixinIt1
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: :Spoilers for Sock Opera!: Soos didn't know it would hurt him in the long run. He didn't realize that the password change could possibly be the end of Dipper's life... (Rated T because I'm paranoid like I always am). One-shot.


**Hey guys! This is my second one-shot! I've been listening to a bunch of theories about the sticky note shown in,"Soos and the Real Girl", for a "password" of some kind. So I created a fanfic idea for it and here it is :D.**

* * *

><p>I thought I was helping the little dude by changing it. I didn't know he would be seriously injured because of me. I didn't know that evil triangle was going to manipulate him and <strong>succeed. <strong>And now Dipper might be hurt or worse and it's all my fault... all mine.

* * *

><p>"There, finished! Dipper's gonna be so happy when I bring this to work tomorrow!" an excited Soos exclaimed, looking at the newly fixed laptop with pride. He powered it on to see if it worked. The man-child watched as an upside down triangle and five circles appeared and changed into the password lock. <em>Hmmm better check if I can unlock the password... <em>Soos typed in the word "password" in the eight letter spaces. The laptop chimed as it started showing multitudes of information on Gravity Falls, its origins, and all of its monsters.

_What?! It can't be this easy! What if the laptop gets into like Gideon's hands or something? Or what if Dipper finds out too much and ends up like Ol- I mean the Author! I have to change it! It's for the best... Sorry Dipper... _Soos scrolled down to the settings area and changed the password to his own computer's: FixinIt1.

* * *

><p>"Hey dudes!" Soos exclaimed as he entered the Shack to see Dipper sweeping and Mabel spinning on the globe.<p>

"Hey Soos!" the twins both greeted, Dipper holding the broom, and Mabel stopping in mid-rotate.

"Look what I got!" the man-child said cheerfully as he took out the laptop from behind his back. He beamed as he saw Dipper's face light up immediately.

"Soos! You fixed it!" the boy exclaimed. He grabbed the laptop from Soos and gave the handy-man a high-five. "Come on, Mabel! We have to start immediately!" Dipper said ecstatic as he grabbed his sister and pulled her towards the front door. "Thanks again, Soos!" Dipper waved goodbye as he and Mabel drove the golf cart to the town library.

* * *

><p><em>It's been about a week since I've given Dipper the laptop, and everyday he's looked more tired than usual.. I hope he hasn't stayed up all night trying to figure the password out. But ever since this morning, he's been acting weird.. like he's never been in his own body before. Hopefully it's just the sleep deprivation and not some kind of demon or something.. <em>Soos continued his thoughts until he and Wendy saw Dipper seemingly talking to himself in the dirt parking lot area in front of the Shack.

Wendy greeted the boy and so did Soos, but the way he responded was weird, even for him. They each got into Soos's pickup and as he put the truck into drive, Dipper started laughing like a maniac towards the window. Wendy seemed oblivious to the boy's absurdness. _I don't think it's because of sleep deprivation anymore..._

* * *

><p>Mabel's show had just finished its intermission. Soos got comfortable in his seat again when he saw the cake prop teetering as a determined Mabel entered it. <em>If she's up there, who's moving the puppets?! <em>He watched as the cake dropped, but then was pulled up again. He heard some yelling and it seems that the audience finally started to realize what was going and directed their attention to the cake. The gigantic prop then dropped.

He heard Mabel yell at her twin, calling him an evil triangle. _No, he wouldn't have. Bill woul- but he did... _He watched as Mabel tricked Bill, using Dipper's sleep deprivation as an advantage. Dipper's body then fell to the ground and stayed still for what seemed like hours. _Come on little dude. Wake up please. _Soos watched as Dipper's body slowly rose up, and thankfully as Dipper this time.

* * *

><p>Soos was driving the pickup back to the Shack. Mabel was sitting next to a sleeping Dipper in the backseat with Stan up in shotgun. Wendy had gone home with her dad, Manly Dan. The handy man looked at the rear-view mirror, watching Dipper's chest rise up and down slowly. His wounds were still very visible and his wrist in a weird bent shape.<p>

_If only I hadn't changed the password, none of this would've ever happened. Dipper would be fine, Mabel's puppet show wouldn't be ruined, and Bill wouldn't have almost killed Dipper._

_If only I hadn't changed that password._

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't think it would get this long! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and the idea behind it. Please R &amp; R! Til' next time! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


End file.
